


Game Night

by Dragonfruiteen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (pun totally intended), Board Games, Dream is done with Ink's nonsense, Error is a cheater, Help, How Do I Tag, Reaper is done with life, Save Screen, Truce, but they can't kill each other so they just went with it, grumpy skeletons, not everyone agreed, the only one really enjoying all this is Fresh, well and maybe Cross, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruiteen/pseuds/Dragonfruiteen
Summary: Ink calls a truce at the Save Screen and everyone plays some board games. Sounds fun, right?





	Game Night

“Uno!”

“Funk off!” Error shrieked. He paused, then shot a glare at the 90's nightmare who had censored him.

Ink stuck out his tongue and flaunted his single card at Error. Besides him Dream sighed and played a red four on the pile. Cross drew three cards before being playing a red six.

“Calm down you baby, it's just a game.” Nightmare rolled his eyes. “A game that is a complete waste of time, if you ask me.”

He dropped a red nine on the pile.

Fresh played a Draw Four and proclaimed blue as the new color. An irritated frown flickered across Reaper’s face, but he added the required number to his already-full hand. Fresh had gotten extremely lucky with Wilds and Draw cards.

Geno barely even looked at his hand and flung a blue seven on the pile. “Remind me why you all decided to come here and bother me?”

Ink started to speak, but before he could get a single word out Error shoved a hand over his mouth and spoke over him. “Because the rainbow wonder here, being the genius he is, decided we all needed a break from fighting to have a game night!” He rolled his eyes sarcastically. “I feel like I should mention that I was forced to come here. At brushpoint.”

Ink shoved Error's hand away. “You're still playing!” he sang.

Error glowered at him and with deliberate slowness played a green seven. “Your point is?”

Ink shrugged and played his last card, a green skip card. “I don't remember. Oh look! I'm out!”

Reaper dropped his hand and stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Great.” he said. “Now I can leave.”

Fresh stepped nimbly around Geno to intercept the death god. “Nah, broski, we're just getting started! You can't ditch this rad-i-cal party yet, brah!””

Reaper stared at him. “Watch me.” He snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Dream giggled nervously. “Oh yeah! We kinda set up a little...barrier. No one can leave unless they know the password, which Ink has.”

Reaper sighed and sat back down. “Knew coming here was a bad idea.”

Cross leaned back against the base of the couch. “So why'd you come? I'm here to back up Nightmare in case of a trick. Error was forced to come here. Fresh… well, who knows. Ink and Dream are the ones throwing this party, and Geno kind of lives here.”

Reaper shrugged. “I was bored. I didn't realize it was at the save screen, I was hoping to watch those two rip each other to shreds.” He pointed at Ink and Error.

Error growled and tightened the strings running between his fingers. “I'd be happy to try and kill him anyways, but I want to get out of here more.”

Dream laughed nervously. This hadn't been his idea, and he had really tried to talk Ink out of it. 

“So, who wants snacks?” he asked brightly. No one responded, but he stood up anyways. “Error, it's your turn to deal.” he said. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Error grabbed the pile of cards and started turning them so they all faced the same way. He smiled suddenly and glanced slyly at Nightmare.

“So, Nightmare, how many wilds do you want?” he said loudly.

Nightmare stared at him blankly. Then he seemed to get it and smirked. His response was equally loud. “Oh, I don't care. Make sure to give me some skip cards though.”

Something banged loudly in the kitchen and Dream yelled, “Don't you dare! Stacking the deck is against the rules!”

Error shrugged. “Darn, we've been caught. Guess I'll have to give him the crabbiest hand possible.”

He stopped. “No, crabbiest. Crab. Fresh!”

Fresh didn't say anything, only smiled.

Error grumbled under his breath and started passing out the cards. Then they waited for Dream. 

Whatever he was doing was taking a while.

Reaper picked up his phone and scrolled through it. Ink pulled out a pen and started writing down notes on his scarf. Cross flicked little globs of Nightmare’s goop at Geno.

Error set down his cards. Cupping a hand around his mouth, he called out, “Oh no, I think I messed up Dream's hand. Let me check it real quick.”

Something that sounded suspiciously like a plate falling to the floor came from the kitchen. Dream shrieked out, “DON'T LOOK AT MY CARDS! I'M ALMOST DONE!”

“How'd this wild get in here? That was supposed to go to Cross!”

“INK! IS HE LOOKING AT MY CARDS?”

Ink glanced at the untouched pile by Dream's empty place. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled back, “I AM SWORN TO SILENCE!”

“INK!!!”

Error let out a startled laugh. “Heh, I'm surprised at you, Inky. I thought you two were all buddy-buddy.”

Ink shrugged. “Are you really friends if you don't mess with each other though?”

Geno raised an eyebrow. Browbone? Skeletons don't really have eyebrows.

“You mess with me. I hope that doesn't mean you think that we're friends. Because friends don't invite murderers and world-destroyers over to their friends’ houses without asking. Or even, y'know, warning.”

Fresh frowned at Ink. “Really, brah? That's a very unfresh thing to do, my rad broseph.”

At that moment Dream walked back into the room with a platter of various snacks. He set them down on the coffee table and then sat back down in his place.

“Sorry that took so long.” he said. He picked up his cards and looked through them. He hesitated. “Ink?” 

“Yes, Dreamy?” 

“Did he actually stack the deck?”

Ink frowned at his friend. “Dream, I already told you! I'm sworn to silence!”

Dream looked like he was ready to strangle the artist. Before he could, though, Cross jumped in. “By who? I didn't see you make any promises.”

Ink paused. Then he smiled. “That's a secret too.” 

Error groaned. “Stop with your stupid games, Ink. Dream, I didn't stack the deck. Or look at your cards. Now let's just play the game so we can get the funk out of here.”

Dream still looked suspicious, but allowed the game to begin.

The round went by uneventfully until Nightmare played a reverse card, making it Cross’s turn. It wouldn't have been noteworthy, except for the fact that Cross also played a reverse. Then Nightmare played one. It went back and forth for about a minute while the others watched in a mixture of shock, horror, and awe. Once Nightmare was down to two cards and Cross to one, they finally stopped and play continued as normal.

On his next turn, Cross won.

They played two more rounds before they decided that was enough Uno, as Error looked dangerously annoyed. During the last round, Ink managed to make him draw nearly twenty cards, then barraged him with skips.

Reaper and Error especially were ready to leave, but much to their dismay, Ink wasn't done with his plans for the night. Next they played Pictionary. They divided into four teams of two each. To everyone's surprise, Error immediately insisted on teaming with Ink. Not so surprisingly, they won.

Unfortunately for everyone else, Ink and Error's decision to team up lasted the rest of the night. They worked together to destroy everyone else in every other game they played. 

It was about the time that Ink pulled out Twister that everyone else decided they were done.

“No. I'm not playing that.” Reaper stated. He sat down on the couch with his phone and ignored all attempts at conversation.

Nightmare grabbed Twister out of Ink's hands and shredded the box. He dropped the ruined scraps on the floor.

Dream massaged his temples gently and sighed. He pulled Ink aside. 

“Ink, friend, I think it's time to let them go….wherever it is they want to go. Please. This was very fun and all, but I'm ready to be done.”

Ink looked around the room. Even Fresh looked irritated. None of them were used to being truly stuck somewhere for any length of time. He sighed.

“Alright! Well it's been a lovely evening with you all. I certainly had fun. So, in order to leave, all you have to do is say, “I had lots of fun tonight and Ink is the greatest, most wonderful and handsome skeleton in the entire Multiverse.”  
He folded his hands behind his back and smiled innocently.

Fresh didn't care what he had to say as long as could leave. Neither did Reaper. They were gone almost instantly. Nightmare grumbled the words under his breath and was quickly followed by Cross.

That left Error. Ink stared at him expectantly, a wide grin on his face. The destroyer glared at him, then stomped over to the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV and started channel surfing.

“Guess I'll be stuck here a while longer than, cause there's no way in hell I'm saying that.”

Dream blinked in surprise. If all they had to do to get Error out of the way for a while was call a temporary truce and play board games….

Y'know what? He’d rather rather have the world-destroying battles to the death.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback or critique on this little drabble. I haven't published anything in several years, and what I have published is stuff from my cringy edgy phase that I'd rather not think about, so...


End file.
